


Down Time

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Multi, Rock Stars, Voyeurism, based on millenial visions AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-02
Updated: 2011-12-02
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Just a pointless bit of smut based on the X-revolution AU from the Millenial visions issues.





	Down Time

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

Downtime.

“Anna and I are going to hit the pool,” Jean said as she stood up from the couch in the hotel penthouse their label was letting them stay in this month. “Are you boys coming with us or just going to keep laying around playing with our instruments,” She said to Pietro who was obsessively tuning his guitar.

“I’ll go,” Kurt said disappearing in a poof of acrid smoke and then hurrying out of his room pulling his swimming trunks over his naked blue ass. He watched the three of them head out onto the roof where the private pool was situated right on the edge as if you could swim out into the sky.

He turned from watching the other three splashing around in the pool to turning his attention to Pietro who was sitting there shirtless still working on his guitar. He enjoyed watching the other man do this as it was one of the few times he was still enough to really appreciate how good he looked. He enjoyed all three views currently on display in the pool as well but he saw them a lot more than this one.

“Is there a reason your just sitting there staring at me Summers,” Pietro said looking up after a moment. “I’m trying to work on my guitar why not go drool over the others, I think Kurt has been feeling a bit neglected.”

“Naw, Kurt is plenty occupied right now,” He said hearing the laughter as Anna screamed for Kurt to give her back her top. He was glad they had finally found a doctor who could help Anna control her power. It just went to show you what money, fame and power could do. “I think I’ll just sit here and enjoy the view unless you’d rather propose something to occupy my time better.”

He allowed himself a small smile when Pietro actually went back to tuning his guitar instead of taking him up on the invitation he knew it wouldn’t be long. Even when he did focus in on his guitar, he couldn’t do it for very long. “What do you think the press would say if they knew the five of us regularly had sex with each other in various combinations?”

“Were mutants our very existence is subversive,” he said casually. “Of course our critics would have a field day with it if they learned this stuff wasn’t just stage play and we all slept together regularly.” He then leaned back on the chair. “Sure it might cost us our popularity but could you give the rest of us up just to maintain that.”

“No, I was just thinking about it since that article came out alleging it wasn’t all just stage play,” Pietro said shaking his head. He was impressed that Pietro focused on an article that came out three whole days ago normally he was over them in an hour.

“Didn’t you see today’s,” He said suppressing a smile. “The magazine was accused of being on our pay roll to increase our subversive image and promote the so called mutant life style.” He saw Pietro’s eyes widen and the other man laughed. “Now why not come be subversive instead of worrying about it or do you want me to beg?”

“Maybe I would like to see you beg,” Pietro said as he sat aside his guitar. “But that can wait for later.” Experience taught him what was coming but even still he hardly saw Pietro move as he managed to cross the room and was kneeling in front of him.

His pants were undone and is underwear pushed down almost fast enough to give him a friction burn. He was glad Pietro had learned to slow down a little with the undressing friction burns were murder on the mood. He stopped reflecting on Pietro’s haste of undressing him as his cock was now being sucked on by the other man who had finally slowed back down. He layed his head back and just enjoyed the sensation putting his hands on Pietro’s shoulders to feel the hard lean muscle of the other man.

He let him self get lost in the pleasure of Pietro’s quicksilver tongue that he had no idea how much time had passed when Peitro pulled himself of and stood up. He took a moment to yank his own shirt off and throw it aside to avoid a mess as he then leaned forward and pulled Pietro toward him. He took it slow kissing Pietro’s abs as he worked his way down. He knew doing this would drive the other man wild with frustration and impatience. He carefully undid Pietro’s pants and slid them and his underwear down. He took the time to pull them and his shoes and socks off out of practicality all it would take is Pietro deciding to dart off for something with his pants around his waist and ending up with a sprung ankle again.

When he finally took Pietro’s cock into his mouth he heard the other man let out a relieved grown. “About time,” Pietro said and he was tempted to stop just to annoy the other man but Pietro’s hands threading into his hair changed his mind. He loved it when folks played with his hair but all his lovers from before the band admitted they were all happy together had been afraid to. His famous power and its un-controllability had scared them into avoiding touching his hair afraid they’d dislodge his glasses. He moaned in pleasure which since he had Pietro’s dick in his mouth caused similar reactions in the other man. “If you don’t stop that I’m going to come before you even fuck me,” He said laughing.

“We don’t even have any lube in here we left it in Kurt’s room remember,” He said after releasing Pietro’s cock. After a quick breeze and a slamming door Pietro was dropping the tube of lubricant onto the couch. He almost wanted to make a crack about Pietro running at super speed with a rock hard dick but thought better of it. Pietro could be a patient lover some times but it didn’t look like he was going to be patient today and that was all right with him.

He popped the top on the lube and began to slick his own dick he was reaching for Pietro’s ass when his friend slapped his hand way and smirked. “I did it myself on the way back,” Pietro was then pushing his arms back and climbing into his lap. “You always take too long, not all of us are as big a tight ass as you we don’t need a freaking month of prep.” He would have responded but then Pietro’s tongue was in his mouth and his ass was on his cock. Pietro then was practically vibrating up and down on top of him and he had to stop kissing him and wrap his arms around his back to slow him down a bit he wanted to enjoy this a bit more. Pietro was still going a bit too fast so he rolled them over onto the couch it was a bit awkward getting situated but on his back Pietro couldn’t vibrate them both over the edge before things got too good.

“Slow down Pietro it isn’t always a race,” he kissed the other man to silence the retort he knew was coming and began to slowly thrust in and out. He pinned Pietro’s hands back as he kissed him on the couch could feel Pietro’s cock running against his abs. He continued the long slow strokes until he knew Pietro couldn’t take it and then he released his hands and moved his own back down Pietro’s chest to his hips for leverage to allow him to thrust in faster and harder. Pietro his hands now free began to jerk his own cock fast enough it looked uncomfortable but then he felt Pietro’s release and his ass clinched around his cock and it pushed him over the edge so he pulled out and let his cum splash all over the hotel couch. He vaguely heard clapping and pushed himself up on his arms to look over at Kurt, Jean and Anna who were standing in the window with smirks on their faces. “Enjoy the show?” He asked as he felt and then heard Pietro’s laughter form underneath him.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
